


Pule - Serial Killer

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1368]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's been working at NCIS for a long time and she's been a serial killer just as long if not longer. Will she be caught? Or will she continue her form of justice unhindered?





	Pule - Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/28/2003 for the word [pule](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/28/pule).
> 
> pule[ pyool ]  
verb (used without object), puled, pul·ing.
> 
> This is for Prompt #4 of the April 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/192065.html).
> 
> This one is for Vt_girl1701 who wanted Ziva dead after the recent shenanigans in canon.

Abby grinned as she heard her latest victim pule. Soon he would be worthless to her and she’d have to dispose of him, but no matter. She knew how to dispose of a body and leave no evidence, after all. She’d been doing so since before she started at NCIS.

Everyone thought she was joking when she said she could dispose of a body without leaving any evidence, but it was the absolute truth. She knew this because she’d been doing it for many, many years. No one even had a clue, she had her method down to perfection. Plus, she only went after the criminals that were obviously guilty, but had been released or escaped justice somehow.

It was all about getting justice for the families. That was the only reason she tortured these people before ending their lives and getting rid of their bodies. She did it all alone. After all, that was one of Gibbs' rules, “The best way to keep a secret, tell no one.”

At work, she played the happy go lucky goth girl who was scared of stalkers and couldn’t harm a fly and everyone fell for it, even the famous Gibbs’ gut hadn’t seen through her act. In fact, no one had. She had thought Ziva might have when she first arrived, but it had quickly become obvious that Ziva was as fooled as the rest of them. 

There were a few people that Abby considered hers, Tony, Gibbs, McGee. Any harm brought to them made Abby want to retaliate. A number of her victims had originally been involved in harming Tony, Gibbs, or McGee in some manner during a case. 

She hadn’t gone after them, immediately, though. That would have been too obvious. No she’d waited until the case had been solved and everyone had forgotten about what had happened before going after them. It was true for all of her victims. 

She had a list of people that she wanted to go after that she was biding her time on. Ziva had recently hit the top of her list. It wasn’t one big thing that had put her there, but a bunch of little things. 

She’d convinced McGee to turn off the mics when Tony was looking for a serial killer. Abby had heard every word of that conversation. She’d been disappointed in McGee, but was giving him the benefit of the doubt because it was obviously Ziva’s idea. 

Ziva had also been stealing secrets from NCIS as well as keeping secrets from NCIS like Michael Rivkin. She’d also tried to kill Tony by shooting a gun while they were trapped in a container that would ricochet. All of these transgressions and more were adding up and now Abby knew she needed to get rid of Ziva sooner rather than later. 

She’d thought that the problem was dealt with when Ziva went back to Israel, but then the whole thing with Tali happened. Abby had looked into that, she’d gotten a bit of Tali’s DNA and run it against Tony’s and discovered that Tali wasn’t his kid at all. Yet, Ziva had listed him as the father on the birth certificate.

Still Ziva was dead, so there wasn’t anything for her to do, right? Wrong. Abby had looked into Ziva’s death and what she found had shocked her. Ziva wasn’t dead, after all. She’d faked her death. 

Abby didn’t know how she was going to manage it, but somehow she would make Ziva’s death real before Ziva decided to screw over everyone again by coming back to life. Abby knew that was Ziva’s plan and it was up to her to stop it. Abby quickly set up alerts to let her know every single move Ziva made. 

When she saw Ziva had gotten a plane ticket to the US, she knew she needed to do something now. When the plane landed, she was there to greet Ziva. She was her normal perky self, berating Ziva for not telling them that she was dead and cheerfully hugging her. She lead Ziva to her car without her any the wiser. 

She wasn’t worried. No one ever suspected her and she’d already slipped something into Ziva’s system to make sure she couldn’t put up too much of a fight. She’d set up a torture chamber just for Ziva. She’d had years to perfect it and the time was finally here for the culmination of all her work.

Everything was going to plan. It was almost time for her to finish Ziva and dispose of the body. No one at NCIS was even aware that Ziva was back in the country and Abby knew she’d done it again. 

Of course, Ziva’s body surfacing in the USA when she’d supposedly died in Israel 3 years earlier would be suspicious. As such, Abby made sure that she was the one to tell Gibbs about it and beg him to take on the case. She acted shocked saying how she’d met Ziva the day she’d arrived and didn’t understand how she could be dead now. 

Of course, the others were suspicious that she knew Ziva was in town, but hadn’t told them. She shrugged it off by saying that Ziva had wanted to keep it a secret and surprise them herself. She even said that she’d argued against Ziva surprising them, but in the end had given in to Ziva’s desire to make it a secret and how much she regretted that now. 

She played the upset friend to a T and she knew everyone bought it. Since there was no evidence to find, she would be home free. She patted herself on the back mentally, knowing she’d succeeded in bringing justice to yet another person that would have otherwise escaped it.

Of course, she hadn’t counted on Tony, Gibbs, and McGee. Even though there was no evidence to be found, she’d made sure of it, somehow they’d figured out that she was the one who killed Ziva. She wasn’t admitting anything, but it wasn’t looking good for her.

She’d had to involve the dreaded lawyers which was breaking one of Gibbs’ rules, but she wasn’t giving up without a fight. Everything, she’d done had gotten bad guys off the street. She didn’t deserve to be punished. She just had to convince everyone of that fact.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
